


A question that shouldn´t be asked

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [11]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Ferris Wheels, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: A meeting at the fair leads to a question that shouldn´t be asked.
Series: Familylife [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A question that shouldn´t be asked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spectra98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectra98/gifts).



The last weeks were absolutely draining, so Spectra gladly took the chance to visit the next fair.  
All those rides, small shops and booths with drink and food… finally he could get his head free.

The hours ran and it was almost midnight when he started to get tired...  
On his way back he smiled when he passed the games.  
The fox didn´t win anything besides a small keychain with a little fox, but he wasn´t there to win something.

At the center of the fair he saw a pair of ears. Nothing surprising, as many bunnies were there. He couldn´t say why, but he recognized them immediately.  
“Midnight?”  
The doe turned around and smiled.  
“Spectra. How are you?”  
“Good. And you?”  
“I just had to go outside.”  
The fox was glad she took the same chance as he did himself. Fate was not very kind to his friend and he had no doubt, the fair will cast his magic on her too.

He took a quick glace around.  
“I´m already here for a few hours and on my way back, but would you mind a ride in the Ferris wheel as a start for you and a closure for me?”  
“That sounds nice.”

Like the gentlemammal he is, he offered her his arm and she took it without hesitation.  
The walk was filled with funny small talk and they were stopped, when they almost walked into the mammal at the walkway to the gondolas.  
“Let me guess: One for you two?”  
After a moment to orientate they noticed they had already reached their destination.  
Spectra looked down to the doe.  
“Oh… You ok with that?”  
“Of course we take one!”

With a smile the guy lead them to one gondola and let them enter.  
Spectra took the seat on the left and Midnight was now in front of him.  
While they enjoyed the view they talked about everything that came to mind.  
Nobody could say how it came to that, but Spectra began to say things in his native tongue and Midnight had to guess what it meant.

When their gondola was at his highest point, he could see the town hall and the big clock on it, showing it´s midnight.  
“Ek dink middernag is oulik.”  
“Ok. What does that mean?”  
His eyes shot to his companion in shock.  
“Did I say that loud?”  
“Now I really need to know it…”

Midnight stood up and put her paws on his knees while looking at him with big eyes, droopy ears and twitching nose.  
He couldn´t withstand it and sighed.  
“I think midnight is cute.”  
Her ears shot up.  
“You just didn´t say that, right?”  
“I´m sorry. It´s just…”  
She began to smile and that shut him up.  
“It´s ok. You are a friend and we are alone. I´ll let it slide this time. But to be honest…”  
Now Midnight sighed, took the seat beside her friend and leaned against his arm.  
“… I wanted to hear those words for a while now.”

The strain left him and he smiled too.  
“You are welcome.”  
In a rather bold move he dared to lay his arm around the doe at his side for a one-armed-hug.  
“Feeling better?”  
“… Yes.”

She hung her head a bit, before she spoke again.  
“Thank you. You are a true friend.”

“I´m glad I can be that for you.”

They stayed that way for a while, but before they reached the ground she took her seat on the other side of the gondola again.

Near the entrance of the fair they parted with a hug.

Midnight was out of sight, when he noticed his phone vibrating, telling him he was mentioned in his chat-group… repeatedly.  
>Hm… What have we here?<

His throat went dry, when he saw the first few lines, followed by a barrage of marked words and emojis:  
‘Spectra’  
‘Midnight’  
‘Ship’  
‘Together’  
‘Item’

“Oh… no…”  
There was a link to a video and below that stood:  
“You will love this! Subtitles made with the lip-read-app XD”  
His paw trembled, when he lifted it to press on ‘play’.

He was seen in the gondola, but with the perspective it have to be recorded from the following gondola. His front was seen and Midnights back.  
His lips moved and below it stood just an undefinable combination of words, followed by:  
“Did I say that loud?”

After that Midnight stood in front of him and with her ears down his lips were still seen.  
“I think midnight is cute.”

Her ears shot up. Some moments later took a seat at his side and leaned against his arm.  
“… I wanted to hear those words for a while now.”  
He relaxed.  
“You are welcome.”  
Spectra put his arm around her.  
“Feeling better?”  
“… Yes.”  
Midnight had her head hung down, so her lips couldn´t be seen.  
But Spectra´s answer was clear:  
“I´m glad I can be that for you.”

>Midnight will kill me…<  
And in the chat they are still going crazy about them…

“No, no, no! It´s totally different! We are no couple!”  
“That looks a bit different.”  
“That´s only because half of the talk is missing!”  
“She didn´t seem mad at you for calling her cute.”

That last comment was right, but she said it´s ok, because she admitted she needed to hear it…

The fox wanted to write exactly that, but he felt like he had been stabbed with a knife, when he saw the reply below his name:  
“Okay, what ship name would you give it, Shev?”  
>No! It´s impossible I asked THAT!!!!<  
Just a few seconds later he read something dreaded, which should change his life forever:  
“Hm… The BGC SpecNight?”

Every mammal if male or female, young or old, poor or rich looked to the direction of the entrance of the fairgrounds… The direction of a scream.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!”


End file.
